


The Errand Rider

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [20]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Family, Gen, Gondor, Minas Tirith, Third Age, War of the Ring, farewell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-29
Updated: 2006-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-27 00:43:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5027098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story to give a background to the nameless errand-rider who followed Hirgon to beg aid of Rohan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Errand Rider

The horse clattered out of the stables outside the citadel, down the streets of Minas Tirith.

In the lower circles, it was brought to a sudden halt.

“Isfrin – why are you out here in the streets? Especially with your brother! You should help your mother packing – the wains will not wait for you!”

The little girl, awkwardly holding a baby bundled up in her arms, did not react to her father’s scolding, instead asking, “Why does the Lord Denethor send you out, too? Hirgon went westward barely a day ago!”

“It is not for us to question the orders of the Steward, Isfrin!” His frown softened as she bit her lip anxiously. “It is very important to get word to the Rohirrim. I can bring them news of any important recent developments Hirgon could not have known.”

Shaking his head, he held out his arms. “Come on, give me your brother. You can ride with me to the Great Gate – if you promise me to hurry back home immediately, before your mother starts worrying.”

His son safely before him, he settled his daughter behind him. Assuring himself that she had a secure hold around his waist, he resumed his ride.

**Author's Note:**

> \- “Hirgon the rider of Gondor was there before him, and beside him stood now another man, like him and dressed alike, but shorter and broader.” (RotK, The Muster of Rohan)  
> \- “The scouts have found naught to report beyond the grey wood, lord,” he said, “save two men only: two dead men and two dead horses.”... “... they were errand-riders of Gondor; Hirgon was one maybe.” (RotK, The Ride of the Rohirrim)
> 
>  
> 
> _29.06.06 Double-drabble in honour of one of the unnamed fallen soldiers of the War of the Ring. Prequel to my drabble[“Ties of Love”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5065123)._


End file.
